Journey
by PrimeEmily135
Summary: She is a slave from the far reaches of the galaxy, no known past, no known future. When a certain Cyborg enters her life everything spins out of her control! Features OC. Rated T for future violence/light cursing.
1. Chapter 1

** One**  
I slowly opened my eyes to another day in Hell. The sun hadn't even risen yet and the tent where Mimi and I slept was a sweltering oven. I rolled over on my cot with a groan, and I looked across the very small room at my best friend. She was still snoring peacefully in her odd open eyed slumber.

I sighed tiredly, rubbing my eyes. I took a deep breath of the polluted air. It smelled like it usually did, the freshest smell of volcanic air I had ever known.

Slipping out from under my thin brown sheet, I slipped on my broken sandals and walked past Mimi to the tent flap. Just past the leather flap, I stood within my limited radius and looked around the camp. It was starting to get lighter now, I could see the bare outline of the guards and other tents.

I sat down on the ash covered dirt ground cross-legged and closed my eyes for a moment. Trying to relax, I took deep calming breaths. Meditating wasn't exactly what I'd call it, but I didn't have a better definition. I took in the short moment of silence gratefully, enjoying every morsel of it before the work day started.

I was flying. When I closed my eyes to my waking dreams I could feel the wind rushing past me. Like I was falling, I could feel the fear in the pit of my stomach. But at a moment's notice the fear would leave me and be replaced with adrenaline. I was sky diving, on a planet much farther away from Aridus. I often dreamed of leaving this accursed planet, but in my current situation that was impossible.

I tried to imagine a sky the color of blue. Mimi told me that a lot of planets had them, and that on a crystal night you could see the universe of stars. She had only been here for a few years and had seen a lot of the galaxy before she and I met. I however had never seen any other planet other than Aridus. I was born here and I feared that I would also die here...

The morning bell rang its toll just off to my left. Its loud clanging awoke me from my thoughts and I quickly stood up. Soon Mimi was at my side as well, looking as tired as usual from the lack of sleep.

The others in the camp were just as quick to arise and get outside. But each stopped just beyond the flap of their tent.

I listened carefully for the buzzing of my collar to quiet before I stepped outside of our little circle. I hated my life. Wake up early, get herded like cattle, work till we dropped of heat exhaustion, go back to bed and start the cycle all over again the next day. If we were lucky a slave trader would come by to break up the day, to buy or sell us, it was a nice reprieve from the stressful work of mining.

Forget a meal before working, breakfast was for the rich. I took myself to my station, trying to ignore the burning hole in my stomach. Well I suppose it wasn't burning anymore, I stopped feeling that a long time ago, now I just felt empty. Needless to say, I was extremely thin.

Mimi soon joined me at our first station together at the conveyor belt. She looked at me and I looked right on back at her. We sighed simultaneously and started to clean and sort out the different minerals and crystals that came our way.

We worked on silently, our eyes saying all that we needed to convey. Pass that tool. You missed a spot. I can't wait for this to be over. They were things said with our eyes very frequently. We all had learned early on not to speak out while working, it only caused trouble.

I took a fleeting glance over my shoulder and looked across the large factory room at the guards, seemingly as menacing as usual. My eyes landed on one of the younger Kaleesh guards. He saw me looking at him and he gave me a wink. I blushed horribly and turned back to my work. His name was Fain-la, a good guard but a little on the soft side. But I didn't mind at all. He wasn't afraid to talk to us lower than him. And he was really nice to me...

Mimi saw my embarrassed expression and glanced past me at Fain. She gave me a smile and then went back to work. I had long ago told her that the two of us were kind of in a relationship. He had taken me out in private several times, unofficially. He had even confessed that he liked me and wanted to buy me and free me from slavery. And I admit, I wanted every bit of that to be true because I liked him too.

I took the dish of water gratefully and sipped from it. The sun blazed above me, and lava flowed in a river not twenty yards away.

I quickly re-dawned my oxygen mask before too many toxic fumes could damage my already worn body. Already I missed the easier work of dusting off the crystals. It was particularly scorching out today and I could feel it start to mess with my head. The natural inhabitants of the world weren't bothered by it, but being human made me nearly faint at the extreme conditions.

I coughed harshly, doubling over as my lungs burned. My vision started to go red and my head started to hurt. A moment after my coughing fit subsided there was a crack and I felt my back split open by the whip man. I cried out in pain as it returned once again, sending me to my hands and knees on the ground. I tried desperately to get away and back to work but I heard the whip master shout and the weapon whistle through the air again. It smacked my shoulder, cutting through the only part of my shirt that didn't have any holes in it.

"Get up!" the whip cracked again but this time I didn't feel it come down upon me.

I tried to pull myself to my feet, succeeding only when Mimi helped me. I looked up to see my savior, Fain. He held the man's arm and was shouting at him, something in Kaleesh. The whip master yelled back in the same tongue, pointing an accusing black finger in my direction.

I quickly got back to work as best as I could with blood pouring down my back. I felt weak, which wasn't a new sensation, but it was degrading for me on many levels.

As I picked up stones again, I noticed that some of the men slaves helped me pick up the slack. I looked around at everyone, thanking them silently while trying to listen to Fain. I didn't know much Kaleesh but I knew enough to get the jest of what he was saying.

"-female is human! Treating her so might end her life!" Fain barked at him, shoving him roughly on the shoulder. I watched the exchange in total awe.

The whip master said something I couldn't make out and pushed Fain back. I watched in glimpses as they fought, but as quickly as it started it ended.

I turned away so that no one could see my ashamed face. I tried my hardest to never make a scene but I was so tired, and I felt so weak...

I coughed again, feeling sick. Before I knew it I was doubled over heaving on the ground. My vision went dark and I barely was conscious enough to feel someone catch me before I fell.

"Dang! That's the third one today..." one of the guards cursed.

"It's too hot for humans here." I heard Fain say, as he steadied me. "I'll get her to the recovery room."

* * *

Later that afternoon, I heard Mimi talking to me in a soft voice but my eyes stayed shut. My head hurt so badly I couldn't focus on anything, not her, not the beeping of the machinery, and not the wet cloth drying up across my forehead.

"Someone came to trade today." Mimi said. That caught my attention. "He was an elderly fellow. Quite charming too. I heard him talking with Grack, he's going to return again to bargain for slaves." her voice seemed sad. "We've been put on the list of candidates..."

My breath caught in my throat. What if she was sold? I had been here all my life, there was a very small chance that I would be bought. But Mimi? She was beautiful, smart and new her way around the galaxy. She was the cream of the crop here.

I reached out blindly, grasping her hand for comfort. I couldn't speak, my throat felt constricted. Mimi couldn't leave me, she just couldn't! She was the closest thing to family that I had. If she left, I would never see her again...

Mimi squeezed my hand comfortingly. I knew she knew what I was thinking and she did her best to encourage me, but I didn't hear a word of it. It was as if my heart had stopped. I couldn't lose her!

Somewhere there was a shout. Mimi jumped up and I heard her hurriedly leave my side, but not before giving me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder.

I wanted to cry. I was so weak. I was so helpless. I was so alone...

Someone new came into the room. This one a man, I could tell by the sound of his footsteps. When the cloth was removed from over my eyes I was blinded by the bright light around me and couldn't see him.

"Get up!" the man ordered gruffly. I tried to sit up, but when I didn't go fast enough I felt his large scaly hand on my forearm, pulling me up from the cot onto my unstable feet. "Go back outside and await further instructions." he pushed me out a door and I stumbled out into a bright hall.

I couldn't think of anything as I walked outside. A guard was there to escort me to a private hanger, and before we entered he cuffed my hands securely.

Once in the room I saw Mimi and eight other girls standing in a line next to ten men, who I recognized to be the top pick of the enslaved. In fact, everyone here was a great worker. I wasn't great, why should I be here?

I went slowly to stand by Mimi. We locked eyes for a moment but our attention was drawn away when the hanger bay door was opened for one three men. The light obscured their forms at first, but as they approached they became clearer. One was an elderly looking man, quite possibly the man Mimi had spoken of. One was the sales man Grack. But the one who loomed behind them was the most shocking. I tried not to quiver in fear at the mere sight of it, but alas my knees were shaking.

"These are your finest?" the elderly man said, looking rather disappointed at the sight of us. "I expected a little more...Variety." he looked to the sales man.

"I assure you M'Lord," Grack said in a low tone, "every one of these people are respectively unique. They all possess some of the same things, good work and what not. But they are all quite a bargain." he shifted in his boots when the man looked at him skeptically.

The man turned to the giant hulking figure behind him and motioned him forward. "You know what we need, General. I will leave you to the negotiations." with that, he turned and left the way they came.

I shuddered as the giant beast started down the line of men. Cream colored armor and a ragged white cape that didn't quite cover his armored back. I couldn't see his mask but I was already terrified enough.

The thing pushed past the men roughly, after asking a few questions. It didn't seem satisfied with them and moved on towards us girls.

I shuddered as he slowly started making his way over to Mimi and I. He didn't ask anything and moved on past us. I couldn't help but let my pent up breath escape, sighing shakily.

He froze in his tracks and I froze in dread. He turned back to me slowly, and I looked directly at the floor. I hoped he would think the girl beside me had sighed, but he definitely had better hearing than I had thought. He stopped right in front of me.

I was shaking in my broken sandals. I could feel him glare at me. Suddenly I felt smaller than I had ever felt before in my life. His metal fingers curled around my chin, jerking my face up to meet his gaze. His fingers cutting not so thin slits through my face.

"Do you fear me, female?" his voice was like that of a devil in my ear, like a snake. It was void of all compassion or trust, and it relished my fear. I nodded silently in response, not meeting stone cold reptilian eyes. "As you should." he let go of me and pushed me back into line, moving back down the line. His fingers were covered in my blood.

I could feel the blood running down my neck and I started to feel a little sick. I didn't like blood, and I had lost so much of it already that day. I kept standing out of fear, and fear alone.

Grack started talking with the creature about the potential that some of us had, but the general cut him off quickly.

"Those of you who have experience in repairing machines, step forward." the thing commanded. One of the men, Mimi and I slowly stepped forward. He looked even more disappointed than before. I watched as he approached the man.

I watched as he showed the slave his arm, which I hadn't realized he had been keeping hidden. There was a section of armor missing and underneath it exposed and broken wires. He said something to the slave, and when the man answered he pushed him back into the line. "Incompetent!"

I cringed involuntarily as he stepped between me and Mimi. He held the same arm out in front of us. "How would you fix this?" he looked at us both menacingly. I quivered, waiting as Mimi gave her educated answer that she would reattach the wires together and find a piece to cover the opening. He didn't seem very impressed with her. And he looked at me impatiently.

I swallowed dryly, trying to find my voice. I looked at the damage, and spoke up timidly. "I-I would need to see the blueprints...s-sir. After learning the structure and modifications I might be able to piece it back together, sir..." I didn't once meet his gaze.

He growled deeply, as if in thought. I saw him turn to Grack. Looking back at Mimi and I, he glanced between us as If considering. "We'll take her." he pointed at Mimi.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be up soon. What do you think? Was it what you expected? I really need/want some feedback on this so please, please leave a review! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't breathe. Not my normal 'I can't breathe because the air is so polluted', it was as if my lungs stopped working all together. My whole body shut down. My heart stopped and I felt weak. It just couldn't be true, but it was. I found I had known she would be picked from the moment we got out there. It was that sick gut feeling that refused to leave, and now that it had been confirmed I felt dead inside.

Tears started trailing down my face, the salt stinging my burned skin. I felt more then dead. I was empty, like my existence had never occurred. I was lost in my anguish.

My best friend, who was like the mother I never knew, was being taken away from me. I knew this day would come but I hadn't expected it to come so soon...

I clung to her as we were lead away. "Mimi-"

She shushed me, making me quiet. She held my arm as we walked pulling me closer. "Listen to me." she took a glance in my eyes. "You need to be strong. You need to be brave. I promise, we will see each other again." she lowered her voice to a whisper as a guard glanced in our direction. "Many things are going to change soon. Just remember, never give up, no matter what happens. Even if the entire droid army comes to destroy you, don't give in to anything."

I just didn't understand. What was she talking about, I can't give up? "How do you know all that? And what do you mean change?" I felt myself quivering.

"You'll understand soon, I promise." two guards approached us, one grabbing me and the other her, tearing us apart. I shrieked, wishing I could follow her, go with her.

"It's going to be okay." I heard Mimi call to me.

My crying increased as I watched her go farther and farther away. "No, don't leave me..." I begged. She looked back at me over her shoulder. Our eyes locked just before I was shoved forward. I stumbled with a tiny yelp, hitting against a wall.

It happened so quickly, I couldn't remember it all. I heard a scream. I saw sparks fly in the air. A guard flew over my fallen figure. I saw things crushed by an invisible force, and then I blacked out.

* * *

When I awoke I was in my room. It was truly my own now. There was no one across from me in the other small bed. There was no other sound then my breathing.

I shut my eyes tightly, willing myself not to cry again. I couldn't afford to be emotionally distressed if I was to survive the day. I had to be strong. That's what Mimi would have wanted. I thought miserably.

I sat up slowly, taking in the empty room. It seemed so much bigger now that she was gone. It was a little strange.

I sighed and started to the tent flap, but as I reached out to open it it parted before me eyes. I stepped back as someone stepped in and lowered my gaze respectfully. The visitor removed his cloth mask and gave me a sad smile.

"Fain." I breathed his name with relief. I really needed someone kind right then. He reached out with one hand to caress my face, his gaze pained. "Fain, what's wrong?" he motioned for me to sit down and I did.

He took the place next to me on my bed and took my hands in his. I knew Fain didn't know too much of the standard language but it was taking him an awful amount of time to find a way to tell me what was on his mind.

"There was...a mistake." he furrowed his brow, probably wondering if that was the right word. I gave his hand a slight squeeze, urging him to continue. "There was an Accident, last day. Your friend... She was in a fight."

My heart stopped. "Is she okay?"

He shook his head slowly and my worry worsened. "They say...they can't find her. I do not understand... She is not here." he finished, watching me intently.

I slipped my hands out of his, burying my face in them. If someone went missing, ever, it meant they were dead. I mourned loudly, my tears cascading down my face. My unkempt fingernails dug into my flesh, adding blood to the rivers pouring down my face.

Fain grabbed my hands, pulling them away from my face, putting an end to my self torture. He pulled me close into his arms, stroking my hair comfortingly. He hushed me, in an attempt to quiet my wails of distress. It worked a little, but I continued to whimper and cry. Mimi was gone! I would never see her again. This was worse then her being sold. She was dead!

Fain started humming to me, a deep growling sound in his throat. It was animal like, but soothing and gentle. He continued to hold me until my sobs had finally stopped. Then he pulled back from me, holding me at arms leangth.

"You are my love. I will take you in my care... Please do not be sad." he tried to cheer me up, but it didn't work very well. I did perk up a little bit when he called me his love, but I couldn't just stop being sad. Knowing that I would never ever see Mimi again was going to take some time to get used to.

He wiped some tears away from my face with his thumb.

"I love you Fain." I whispered, barely glancing up at him. I was affriad of what he would do. He had claimed to love me so many times but I never could trust him completely. We always seemed a little unsure with each other, partly because he was one of the guards keeping me prisoner. But right then, I didn't care if it didn't fit perfectly. I needed to love someone right then, and he didn't seem to mind.

He smiled down at me and pecked his lips against my face. His expression hardly changed but his eyes glowed at my confession.

I leaned forward into his embrace again, simply enjoying the shoulder to cry on. If Mimi was gone, Fain was the only person I had left. And I didn't want to lose him too.

Finally after a moment in silence, he released me. "I must...depart. I will see you in time." he gave my shoulder a tight squeeze before leaving my tent.

I sat in the dark for a few minutes after he had left. I listened to the commotion going on outside and realized that it must have been time to work again.

I glared at the door. I wished I didn't have to go, I wanted to stay secluded and mourn. But of course, a slave never got what she wished for. I got up slowly, wiping the last of my tears from my eyes before leaving the tent.

* * *

It was sad working without Mimi. I missed her silent company and understanding smile. My new partner's eyes were dull, almost dead without emotion. I hated it.

Out in the sun and near the burning molten rocks was even worse. My breaths seemed to die in my chest, and my vision swam in a sea of red dots. I stumbled a few times, cutting my hands, but no one cared. My whip wounds from the previous day were reopening, soaking my shirt with new blood. It wasn't even high noon yet and I felt weak enough to collapse.

I stumbled, falling to my hands and knees. My blood stained the volcanic rock and as I reached up to touch my forehead it smeared over my skin.

I was behind a rock, just out of sight of the slave drivers. I took a moment to collect myself before looking back up. What I saw then sickened me. On the cliff edge some twenty feet above us, I saw him. The Monster that had been going to buy Mimi. I stared at him and after a moment, I realized he was staring right back at me.

I slowly forced myself back onto my feet, despite my aching body. I saw him cock his head as if in curiosity but I tried to mind my own business. I plucked my pick axe from the ground but it wasn't long before I lost my footing and fell again!

If he had a mouth I swore he would have been smirking at my feeble existence. He pointed to one of the guards and shouted at him.

I turned away quickly, trying to get to my feet but I couldn't. I was just too drained. I groaned from the effort but all attempts were fruitless. Soon I felt rough hands on my arms, pulling me up. I screamed in defiance, but the dragged me to a clear area. The whip master grinned down at me before striking.

I felt it break my skin once, sending drops of blood through the air. I cried out in pain, trying desperately to crawl away. I heard the whip whistle again and it smacked against my shoulder, skinning my ear. I lay on the ground, holding the side of my face, screaming in agony. I wished it would just end! I wanted to die, it hurt do bad. Through my blurry eyes I saw him raise the weapon again. I cringed, my tears running down my face. But I heard another scream and my flesh wasn't cut open again.

I looked up timidly, seeing that the metal beast had one hand clamped firmly around the whip master's wrist. Blood ran down the punisher's arm and his face was scrunched up in pain.

"I don't pay well for damaged goods." His voice was like the hiss of a snake when he whispered. His slit pupils were thin and dangerous. He growled and gripped the man's flesh until she was sure his hand would just fall off! "Beat it."

The whip master complied without a word, running away. I wished I could have laughed, but I was a little busy being terrified. His metal claw grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me up to my feet. To my own horror, I screamed in fear. My eyes were watering and I couldn't look at him, those eyes were burning through me. I was afraid that if I looked at him his stare would flat out kill me.

I struggled, trying to get away. But I froze when he growled at me. "Go get your belongings, you are mine girl." he released me and I stumbled away from him backwards.

My mind was screaming for me to remain silent, but my heart spoke to quickly. "No, No! I can't!" I continued backing away, looking him in the eyes finally. "You're the reason she was killed!" I screamed.

Glaring didn't even come close to the murderous look he was giving me. He took a step towards me, pointing a long claw in my direction. "I have already bought and paid for you, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you too." he warned. "Now do as you're told, incompetent human."

I did the only thing any _incompetent human_ would do. I ran.

* * *

"Fain!" I saw him by my tent and I buried myself in his arms. He held me tightly, but I could practically feel his sadness. I cried against him. "Tell me it isn't true!" I begged but he said nothing to assure me. "I can't be his slave, I can't be sold to him! You're all I have left!"

He sighed deeply, and I felt something wet hit my skin, the salt in his tear stung my burned skin. "I love you, my precious. I _will_ find you, and we _will_ be together." he promised, shoving something into my hand. "Please, keep this close at hand. It will bring luck." I didn't have time to look at it before he took my face between his hands and kissed my lips. His were smooth against my own chapped lips but he didn't seem to care. I expected him to pull away after one second, but he pulled me closer by the waste and brought us into the tent. There he deepened the kiss, and I felt more free to do the same.

A noise outside made us break apart. A little out of breath, I leaned against him to steady my spinning head. He held me close for one more short moment. "I love you." his last words to me were whispered huskily into my ear, where he pecked me one last time, and he disappeared out of the tent.

I fell apart inside, tears streaming down my face. My heart felt broken even further. I wished I could just run away from everything, crawl into a hole and never return to the daylight. But I couldn't, no matter how much I desired to.

I grabbed my only backpack and put Fain's gift in the front pocket. I couldn't look at it yet, it was just too painful. I stuffed the rest of the bag with my extra pair of pants and a picture that was faded and torn. It was of the family that I had never known.

I shouldered the pack, looking across the room at some of Mimi's old stuff. She had a few belongings, including a picture of her with a few men. They were dressed in nice robes and she was smiling. She must have had a good master then.

I took the picture, just so I could always remember her face. I put it with my own photo and stared at the tent flap. I didn't want to face my new master, but chills that weren't of fear tingled down my spine. I was actually excited for the new adventure, despite my deep sorrow.

I braced myself and pushed aside the old smelly canvas.

* * *

**So, for those of you who read this, that was chapter two. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought, or send me a PM. I like those too. :) **

**I will try to have the next chapter out soon. But it may be a while, I'm trying to finish some other stories at the moment. But Please, if I go months without updating, just send a PM and bug me about it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I was escorted to the hanger bay by Grack himself. He had me cuffed with my hands in front of me, and was leading me by a lead rope like an animal. I made no eye contact with anyone on the way, and I kept my mouth firmly shut. I swore I would only speak when spoken to until there was reason for me to assume otherwise was okay. But I highly doubted my new master would be very talkative.

I saw Grack's feet stop and I mimicked his actions. I heard the voice of the old man who had come with the creature that I was now to call my master. He sounded calm, but my master sounded just as pissed as ever. They were arguing about something, but stopped when we arrived.

"Ah, it's about time you arrived." the older man commented. "We were beginning to wonder if there had been another... complication."

Grack's voice seemed to waver as he spoke. "I assure you M'Lord, we had no idea that would happen. I can confidently tell you that it won't happen again." I smiled softly at his fear, he didn't sound half as confident as he said.

I felt a tug on my rope cuffs and I stumbled forward, nearly tripping and falling. I heard my master growl as he took the rope from Grack. He glared at my old master, and cut the rope away from my hands with his sharp, pointed metal fingers.

"I'm sure she's competent enough to walk on her own, slave trader." he threw the rope back in Grack's face and pushed me forward roughly. He obviously hadn't had a good day, and was tired of dealing with the people of this planet.

I faintly heard the old man say something of continuing without him, and apologizing to Grack, as my new master guided me to a small silver ship. I looked at it skeptically, it looked very unsafe to fly. But then again, I had traveled in worse and survived.

I looked around the hanger, seeing all the familiar sights and people. In a way, I supposed I would miss the hell I called my life. My eyes landed on a lone guard, watching me intently with sadness in his eyes. I took a chance and waved to him when the Creature behind me wasn't looking. He waved back sadly and I felt my heart sink. I was going to miss Fain most of all.

"Girl!" my master's shout brought me out of my distracted state. He glared at me coldly, motioning to the ship.

I looked up at it, feeling a little more uneasy. It was even smaller from closer up but it still was at least five feet taller then me! It had scorch marks on all sides and blaster holes in the side and front, it must have seen a lot of action. Some of the damage looked fairly recent too.

I noticed that he was looking at me expectantly and I realized that he wanted me to climb in! I felt my tongue go numb, as well as my legs. I couldn't climb in on my own.

I shuffled my feet nervously trying to find the courage to speak, even though I had swore not to. But speaking was kind of necessary right? "I-I can't..." he looked down at me and I felt even smaller. "I can't climb up, sir..."

He growled, rolling his snake-like eyes in annoyance. He clasped his hands together in from of him and glared at me. I shuddered, that glare was killing me! That much anger couldn't have been healthy for him. "Give me your foot."

I placed one foot in his clawed hands and supported myself with one hand against the ship. I didn't dare put my other hand on his shoulder for fear he would take off that mask of his and bite my hand off!

He seemed to be growing impatient, so I bounced on my other foot against the ground in preparation to jump. After my second bounce I felt him boost me up carelessly and without effort. I screamed in shock, but grabbed onto the side of the cockpit to pull myself up the rest of the way.

I stood awkwardly and watched as he jumped up without strain. He climbed into the pilot seat, the only seat there happened to be, and reached behind be to start the ship. "Sit down." he ordered gruffly.

I looked down at the floor and sat down at his feet, curled up in a little ball between his knees. He grunted, and the cockpit closed, locking me inside with the beast.

As I felt the ship lift off of the ground, I took one last desperate glance out the window at Fain. We locked eyes for a mere second and the ship lurched forward, tearing our gazes apart. The last I saw of him was his beautiful reptilian eyes...

I sat back a little more securely as we started ascending into the stars. The ship bounced horribly, and I noticed that he was flying in manuel, his hands gripping the steering mechanisms like he was strangling them.

I sighed shakily, and looked out the window at the planet that got farther and farther away by the second. It looked a lot prettier from out in space. It looked wild and spontaneous. But it was dark and ominous still. I knew one thing for sure, I never wanted to go back, ever.

My master shifted in his seat, shoving me forward with his knee. I grunted as my head hit the control, and covered the fresh cut on my head. I heard him make a sound of amusement, and I could tell already that this was going to be a very trying time for me.

I did my best not to make any trouble or get in his way, and the rest of the trip went by without any more pain. I watched out the window as a large star-cruiser came into view. I couldn't help but gasp. "Wow..."

He steered through formations of other ships without anyone stopping him. "Idiots." he grumbled. "I could be a part of the republic and they wouldn't stop me... Bunch of incompetent asses."

I tried to ignore his language, and just stayed quiet as he pulled into the landing area. Outside there were loud noises, and I saw droids everywhere! Mimi had told me of the war going on in the galaxy, but I had no idea the droid army was so big! And I had a feeling that this wasn't all of it.

The cockpit opened up and my master stood up, adjusting his cape before jumping to the ground. His cape flipped up around him as he dropped, and he fixed it again before starting to walk away. I hopped over the edge clumsily, landing on the floor with a dull thud. On my hands and knees, my head span in circles. I stared at the floor for a little while, noticing dents in the metal floor where he had landed.

I gulped nervously and followed him at a respectful distance. Close enough to be with him, yet far enough away that if he swung around he couldn't hit me. I stared right down at the floor as we walked and he lead me to a large elevator. It was there I realized that he had been talking to me, or I guess talking at me.

"-once there you will be examined for any possible-"

"Excuse me master," I said quietly, noting that he wasn't very pleased to have been interrupted. "Could you repeat my instructions?" I tried to sound as timid as possible.

"Weren't you listening?!" he snapped. I could see him itching to backhand me but, as I had made sure of earlier, I was too far away.

I looked down at my feet. "No sir, I couldn't hear you sir."

He stepped towards me and pulled me in line with him. "Well maybe your ears don't work so well." he hissed, pushing me forward like a prisoner. "Is that it, girl?"

I didn't know if I was supposed to answer, so i just bowed my head in shame. When I felt his claws dig into my shoulder I knew I had made the wrong choice. I quivered under his gaze. "That might be, sir." I managed to say, just above a whisper.

He let go of me and shoved me down a hall. "As I was saying. You are going to be escorted to a physician, who will run diagnostics on your health. After that you are to stay there until further instructions are presented to you. No wandering, no back talking to anyone and do as you're told. Do I make myself clear?" his tone left no option for a no.

I nodded feebly. "Yes sir."

My master grabbed a droid out of its matching formation and dragged him to my side. "Take her to the medical ward. And be sure she stays put." he ordered.

The droid answered with a monotoned, "Rodger-Rodger." and poked his gun into my back. "Get moving."

I followed my every instruction, not even looking back to get a last glance at my new master. I was sure I'd be seeing a lot of him in the future anyways. And to be completely honest with myself, I wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

The droid dropped me off in the medical ward but left to join another formation, seemingly ignoring my master's instructions. I soon realized that it hadn't disobeyed however. The small cell like box I was in was sealed of by a nearly invisible electrical barrier.

"Hello?" I spoke out softly after a moment when no one came. "Is anyone there?" I listened for a while before resorting to sitting and waiting on the small medical table.

Finally, when I was sure that no one would come before I was given my next instructions, a smaller sized medical droid walked through the barrier. He was carrying a small clipboard and was mumbling something to himself. I watched him curiously, he was unlike any droid I had ever seen before. It almost sounded like he was thinking aloud, but droids couldn't do that... Could they?

"So, you're Grievy's slave of the month huh?" he looked up at me as if that was supposed to be funny. "Hmm, a little on the thin side I'd say." he made a note on his paper.

Grievy? I crinkled my nose. I couldn't imagine that monster's name as Grievy... It sounded too much like that food the guards were always talking about.

I jumped as the droid grabbed my arm and did a scan. "Bad bones, probably fragile from lack of nutrition. If you're here long enough we can fix that." If I didn't know any better, I would have said he looked like he was smiling. He poked my vein with a needle, and inserted it into a test tube. "I'll use that later to find out what kind of blood you're going to need."

I gulped, finally finding my voice. "Why am I going to need blood?" I could feel my heart starting to pound, this small droid was starting to scare me with all his scans and probing. He seized me up, as if trying to decide what size of coffin I was going to need.

"Hmm..." he set aside his tools and extended a hand. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I am 46WAT-93, or Watt, as most of Grievy's slaves call me."

I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

He shrugged. "It's nice to see you too. But forgive me if I'm not very enthusiastic when I say that, Grievy usually gets a new slave every couple of weeks. I get used to seeing them come and go."

"Why does he need so many slaves?" I tried to make conversation as he continued his work. But when I heard his answer it made my blood run cold.

"Because he kills them, why else?" he looked at me curiously. "Why have you stopped breathing?" I looked at him incredulessly and he seemed to catch himself. "Oh, you mean why does he require slaves? Oops, my mistake." he continued on as if he hadn't just said my life would end in a matter of days. "He needs you to repair him. Didn't he say something to you already?"

I nodded slightly. "Yes, kind of. But I don't understand. Why couldn't you just repair him? Why does he need slave to do it?"

Watt leaned against the table. "There's the million dollar question." he glanced over his shoulder once to be sure no one was listening before he continued. "Well, he simply refuses to be repaired by droids. I'm his personal physician. I work on no one but him and his slaves, but he won't let me do any of the repairing to his machanical parts. Why? I have no clue, and those who find out usually end up dead."

"So, he's a cyborg?"

"Of course! What else could he be?" I felt a little embarrassed I had even asked the question. "But he's not happy about it." Watt continued, poking something into my neck. "The very first day I met the General he was a wreck! He was trying to kill himself, he hated what he was so much. So don't say anything about him being a cyborg and don't call him a droid, he hates it."

Even if he didn't think so, I made mental notes of everything he said so I wouldn't make my new master upset.

"All done!" the medical droid exclaimed, putting some things away. "Now if I remember correctly I'm supposed to tell you to go see Count Dooku and get you an escort." he shoved a small electrical map into my hand and pushed me out the small medical jail. "Just go where this thing tells you to, it will lead you to the Count."

* * *

I sighed, holding the map on it side, then twisting it all the way upside down. "Yep, it's official. I'm lost..." I didn't want to think of the consequences that would bring. "So much for surviving at least a month, I'm doomed..."

* * *

**And so begins her new life in a completely new hell, that she obviously can't find her way around. Please leave a review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I began to worry after a while. It seemed every time I started to get a sense of where I was going I would make a wrong turn and make things even worse. I was almost certain now that I was going to die the second I saw my master again. He was going to be so furious with me! I swallowed hard at the thought of what he might do to me. Stabbing? Decapitation? Torture? Every thought was worse than its precedents and I was soon getting sick to my stomach.

I looked at the grey/silver walls in frustration. They all looked the same as before, there were no identifying marks to be seen anywhere! I was just about to give up, crawl in a hole and wait till death claimed me from starvation when I ran into someone.

I fell backwards onto my butt with a very ungraceful oomph and looked up at the man. My heart soared with a little hope when I saw it was the old man I had seen from before, I was just glad to see someone I recognized. And he didn't seem the least bit upset that I had run into him. He looked quite sympathetic actually.

He smiled down at me kindly, offering me a hand up. I stared at him like he was insane, which I later mentally slapped myself for, and stood up on my own. I kept my eyes down respectfully and tried not to upset him. He chuckled lightly, tilting my chin so I had to look him in the eyes.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you. After you didn't show I was afraid you had gone the way of Grievous' first slave." he chuckled at his own joke, when I didn't respond he continued to explain. "His first slave got lost in the halls and was killed in an accident."

I swallowed hard, feeling a lump form deep in my throat. The mere thought of it was terrifying even though I had been found. I slowly found my tongue, and I looked up at him cautiously. "C-could you tell me how to get to my master? I am sure he is already upset with me, I don't want to anger him any more then he already is."

The man smirked, but his soft eyes were almost pitying. "I'm afraid the General is far past angry. But I'm sure if we go find him and explain he will understand, or at least not eliminate you." he motioned for me to follow him, and lead me down a hall. "What were you doing way down here? Even if you were lost, you started three levels above us."

I sighed, holding up my map. "Watt gave me this and told me to follow it to find some person named..." I strained my brain to remember the name. "Count Doo-doo?" I was startled, jumping slightly when he laughed beside me.

"It is Dooku, but have no fear: that mistake happens more often then not." he assured me, a warm smile on his lips. "Come along now."

I followed quickly and without a word, simply relieved to have someone showing me where to go. When I was younger I was always getting lost in our slave camp, and I was always beaten for it. But this time it looked like I wasn't going to punished, at least not by this...gentleman. I wasn't sure what to think of him. I was just a slave, yet he was almost treating me like an equal.

I shrugged my shoulder, moving the strap of my bag closer to my neck so it wouldn't fall off. I shivered slightly in the cold air but I didn't say a word. The man was talking about the ship that we were on, and about some of it's higher functions in the CIS. But I didn't understand much of it.

When we finally stopped walking we were standing in the open doorway of a large room filled with droids. My heart started to race, but not because everything in the room seemed to turn and look at me. No, my heart started pounding in my chest like a drum because of the mangled alien body on the bloody floor. My new master stood over the four armed-bug like creature, his eyes murderous and blood dripping from his metal fingertips.

"P-please! I-I don't know-" the creature shook violently, whimpering as he was lifted up into the air by his neck. I had to look away, I just couldn't watch the cruel torment. But looking away didn't stop me from hearing the snap of the man's neck and the thump of him being dropped onto the floor. I clenched my watering eyes shut, unable to get rid of the frightened lump in my throat.

The older man next to me tisked disapprovingly, moving forward towards my master. To my horror, he put his hand on my back and guided me forward as well. "Grievous, I can't leave for even a few minutes without you killing someone... You need to hold you temper if you are not in the battlefield."

The Cyborg growled in annoyance, and glared as a woman-(at least I think it was a woman, she was pretty ugly and bald)-stepped forward with a smirk on her face. "You created him to be a mindless beast, Count. You get what you ask for you know..." she walked around Grievous tauntingly, "A mindless, rage controlled, _droid_." she laughed at him as he swung out to strike her and easily jumped back far enough to evade him.

Her eyes trained on me haughtily and I visably shrunk away, trying to hide from her. She scoffed at me, turning back to my master. "You sure picked a scraggly new slave. She won't last a week, even if you don't kill her." he growled at her, and she glanced back at me. "Kind of disgusting to look at too, dirty, boney, scarred-"

"I don't care what she looks like or how healthy she is, woman! As long as she does what she's told she will suffice." he said firmly, glaring at me. He pointed at me and then down at the ground beside him, and I was quick to obey his wordless command. I stood slightly behind him silently, my head bowed so I wouldn't have to see that woman's cold heartless eyes. "And she's a lot easier on the ears." he continued, his voice becoming mocking. "Unlike someone else on this starship, she knows to keep her mouth shut when in the presence of her superiors."

The woman didn't seemed bothered by the insult. Instead she chuckled, walking past him to me, lifting up my chin. Our eyes locked and I felt like she was trying to tear out my soul. "Well, if that is so, perhaps she can teach you a thing or two."

Grievous it seemed had had enough. I felt his claws clamp around my arm and he pulled me away from the woman, pushing me behind him. I saw him reach into his cloak and grab something, but before anything could happen Count Dooku glared at them from his place in the high command center.

"Perhaps this would be a good time to get those repairs you were needing, General." the older man looked down at them coldly. "And Ventress, I believe you already have somewhere to be... I expect you to be there."

The woman bared her teeth in annoyance and stormed past us to the door, pausing only to whisper into my ear venomously. "You won't last a week, girl."

I didn't move, I didn't blink, I didn't breathe. As Grievous's grip on my arm tightened I squeaked, but that was it. He lead me out of the room and I was forcefully jerked around. I could feel what was left of my blood trickling down my arm and when I looked back I could see little drops of it on the floor.

It seemed like an eternity before he finally stopped walking. The door we stopped in front of was different from any of the others we had passed. The usual silver color was changed to a dark brown and across the door was a large green symbol in a language I didn't understand. Of course, I didn't know how to read the standard language very well either. I had only just learned to read and write a few years ago when Mimi had started to teach me.

I was pulled from my musings as my master shoved me forward and thrust me into the pitch black of the room. I stumbled in surprise, falling down on my hands and knees painfully. My elbow popped like it did sometimes and I grunted, trying not to draw too much attention to myself. But it hurt! I couldn't deny that.

Holding my elbow carefully, I got up slowly and stood in the center of the dark room. I couldn't see a thing once the door was shut. I could hear the Cyborg moving in the room around me so I stayed still in one spot, hoping that by doing nothing other then what I was told to do I could avoid his painful claws.

There was a scratching sound and a small light filled the room. It cast shadows over a few objects around us, but I couldn't make anything out too clearly. The only thing I saw in good clarity was my master as he knelt down and started arranging something. After a few seconds he stood and tossed the match down. Paper lit up with large flames and he stepped back, closing a metal over what I could now see was a fireplace. I wasn't so sure if a fire on a starship was a good idea, but I wasn't about to question him.

When the fire grew brighter I looked around the room, taking everything in. It was different then then anything I imagined his room would look like, and I was pretty sure it was his room. The walls were wooden, like a log cabin, the only visible part of the ship in the main room was a large window looking out into the stars. The floor was also wooden, covered with various carpets of different colors, and a rug made of a creature skin I wasn't familiar with. The walls were decorated with various items but most looked strange and old fashioned. It maybe it wasn't so much old fashioned as much as things from a strong cultural background... There were many symbols on everything in the room, reading in a different language like the one on the door.

In all, I thought the room looked strangely beautiful. It had a certain rustic look about it, but it held an air of sadness. A longing for something that was gone.

I looked at my master, and I nearly screamed in surprise as he tore his own arm off! I quickly covered my mouth to muffle my squeak as he growled, in what I could only guess was pain, but he seemed to be ignoring me. He set the severed limb aside carefully onto a wooden table and went into one of the adjoining rooms, leaving me to myself.

Unsure what to do, I decided to look at the strange metal cylinders adorning his mantel place. They were the only things that didn't really match the room. Each had a different shape to them, and were set on top of a little stand with what looked like nameplates on them. And there were only a few of them, but for some reason I had an idea in my mind that he had a lot more then what I saw here.

A sharp cry of pain made me jump! I turned around quickly, staring at the door where the Cyborg had disappeared. And after a few seconds I saw him come back, a new arm in place where the old one had been and a book in his clawed hand. He set the book down on the table next to the dead limb and pulled out a chair, pushing me down into it.

I grimaced at his roughness, but told myself that I needed to get used to it.

"You have two weeks to repair this." He spoke up, sliding the book across the table to me. "These will help you. If you don't complete the task in your allotted time I will see to it that you are executed. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded silently. "Good."

I jumped as a small pile of cloth was tossed into my lap. They were dark green and brown with some black stripes.

"Since two weeks is more than enough time, I suggest you clean up and change before you get started." he pointed to a door across the room and then grabbed something from a cupboard. "I will not be here when you get out, but don't thing that you can get away with no work because of it." I was a little offended that he would think I would slack off while he was gone. I had never been a slacker. "There will also be something for you to eat on the rock in the middle of the fire, so don't take too long cleaning up. You hear all of that?"

I nodded again, rising to my feet, clutching the bundle of cloth to my chest tightly. "Yes sir..."

He nodded curtly in response, waving me away. "Good." I heard him growl behind me and stopped in my tracks, closing my eyes tightly, wondering what I had done wrong. "One last thing... I will need to know what name you respond to."

"W-what?" I couldn't stop the word from slipping out of my mouth, and I quickly covered my face in fear.

"Your _name_ girl, what is your _name_?"

I looked up at him, my heart thumping loudly inside of me. "It-it's Zeeah, sir... Zeeahlein..."

He growled, pointing for me to leave again. "It's not great but I guess it could be worse."

* * *

**So sorry that took so long to write! I'm not really sure if anyone really likes this story all too much so I kind of put it off. I actually considered discontinuing it for a while there... But I hoped you like this chapter, hopefully I'll have more soon. :)**

**Please Review. They are encouraging and let me know that people are interested in this story**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Short Chapter ahead! Sorry, but somehow it just ended sooner then I wanted it to. I tried to elongate it, but it just seemed best to end it where I did. Hope you like it, and have a Merry Christmas! :)**

* * *

I was ugly. I was standing in front of a mirror in the cleaning room and I was absolutely abhorring. My skin was rough and split and scarred, and it looked like it was stretched over my body. My cheeks were sunk in and you could see just about every bone in my body. I had no chest, I had no figure. My recent cuts and bruises were the only color givin to my unhealthy skin. My black hair was mangled and unkept. I. Was. Ugly.

The woman, Ventress, had been right. I looked disgusting. I looked like death itself! I wouldn't give myself even a week to live, a week seemed very generous to a person that looked as close to death as I was. Of course, I have probably looked like this for a long time already...

Quickly stripping my ragged clothes, I entered the cleaning...thing. I wasn't really sure what to call it, back where I used to live I never could get washed up, which was probably why I smelled so horrible. I didn't even know how to operate the weird mechanisms. There were three nob things with different colors on them, a spout and another weird thing sticking out over me. I tried turning one of the nobs but nothing happened. I tried the other and still nothing happened.

I narrowed my eyes at it, my eyebrows going down to meet in a sharp V. This wasn't right. I had to be doing something wrong. I looked at the middle nob critically, twisting and turning it but still nothing happened.

I growled in annoyance, slamming the palm of my hand against it. There was a hiss and I screamed as cold water poured down my back! I tried frantically to turn it off, but it turned extremely hot instead! I quickly jumped out of the torture chamber to the floor outside, but in my haste I slipped on my own wet feet and fell down on my back, hitting my head against the hard floor.

I groaned in pain, hearing nothing but the constant streaming hiss of that crazy contraption and the dull throbbing pain of my blood pulsing around in my brain. I sat up slowly, holding a hand to the back of my head with a painful grunt. When I pulled my hand away I could see my blood dripping from my fingertips, and I nearly dry heaved.

I stood up faintly and stepped back into the water, knowing that I had no choice but to continue with my master's orders. The water was still scolding hot but I tried to ignore it as it burned my skin. I grabbed quickly at the washing soap and as if just to make my day worse it slipped through my hands and fell down onto the floor. When I bent down to retrieve it I felt a wave of nausea hit me, and I collapsed to my hands and knees. Today just wasn't my day.

I continued my wash while sitting in the floor, doing my best to not aggravate my many cuts and burns in the process. When I stepped out again I felt sick to my stomach, but I continued to put on my new clothes. They were strange. And one of the pieces I had never even seen before. It took me a while to realize that it was supposed to strap across my chest, but it didn't fit when I put it on so I tossed it aside and continued with the other pieces.

When I looked at my reflection in the mirror again I stumbled dizzily. My head hurt, but that didn't stop me from comparing myself to what I had looked like before.

I was still very ugly. I was a sickly color and my matted, tangled hair clung to my ill featured face. My clothes were long and very baggy. I looked like a child wearing them. A deathly sick child...

I pressed a hand to the back of my head again, realizing that the bleeding hadn't stopped. I pressed a small cloth to it, hoping to stop me from bleeding out, and I walked back into the main room where my master had been. He wasn't there now of course. He had said before I left that he wouldn't be there when I got back out.

I looked at the fire, smelling something in the light smoke that traveled around the room. I also faintly remembered him saying that there would be something on the fire for me to eat. Maybe that would help settle my stomach a little...

I stooped down by the fire, careful to keep the cloth pressed to my head as I peeled a sizzling strip of...something off of a hot rock. It burned my fingertips, but working on a volcanic planet had trained me to deal with that kind of burn. I took three of the six slabs gratefully, sitting down next to the fire as I nibbled on them. I'll admit I was surprise how good it tasted. I never had something so flavorful before. It was sweet, salty and juicy all at the same time. It seemed to explode flavors in my mouth but I couldn't enjoy them over the pounding in my head.

After I slowly ate the strips, I stumble over to the table where the book of blueprints and my master's arm were. There was a chair to sit down on, but I felt like if I moved I would pass out. So I stood as I looked over the mechanical planning, just beginning to familiarize myself with its complexity when I felt sick again.

I groaned, doubling over in half with my arms wrapped around my stomach. My head felt light and dizzy, and I collapsed to my knees on the ground. Breathing came in ragged gasps and I felt like I was drowning... My head hurt so badly!

The sound of heavy footsteps reached my ears over the sound of my blood pounding, and I heard the room door open. A very familiar pair of metal feet approached me along with an equally familiar growl and I squeaked pathetically, unable to move from where I was.

"What are you doing?" I felt my master grab my hair angrily and yank my head up. I wish he hadn't. I really did. Because right then I threw up on him.

* * *

**Please Review! Please-please-please-please! I hate to sound like I'm begging so pathetically, but I really want to hear some feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed and even to those who didn't. I am glad some people like this story. I try to work hard on it. I have some outlines for the next chapters so hopefully I will update again soon. :)**

* * *

I wasn't really aware that I had blacked out after that. But apparently I did. I woke up a while later in the medical ward with Watt running around saying something about a concussion and resting time and stupid clumsiness and something else like that. All I knew is that my head hurt.

I watched the medical droids buzz around me, half in a daze for I don't know how long. It was hard for me to focus with how dizzy and disoriented I felt. At times it felt like I was flying. And at others I was plummeting down to the floor. But I never moved. It was all in my head... Maybe I was drugged.

Then it all just stopped. All went dark again and the next I opened my eyes I was back in my master's quarters, with the mother of all head aches. Every time I strained to look around my brain exploded into molten lava behind my eyeballs! So, I resorted to closing my eyes again. I groaned quietly and turned over, and I hit my head against a wall.

"Ow..." I pushed away from the wall slowly and rubbed the spot on my head. My forehead felt a little warm, but that wasn't too unusual. My real concern was why I was in a hole in the wall five feet off of the ground. I was just glad I didn't fall out of it. "Oh...ow." I sat up slightly, but it was only about a few feet up before I almost hit the roof. Propped up on my elbows, I took another look around the room.

"Lie back down, you're going to stress that tiny ass mind of yours even more." I saw my master turn his head up to glare at me. "You have a concussion and will be unable to perform your duties for at least a week thanks to your damn clumsiness." he growled, standing up to grab a book from one of the shelves. "You're lucky I need you alive. If we were anywhere near another planetary system I would have you replaced."

I didn't really know what to. So I laid back down slowly and covered both my eyes with my hands.

"Since you cannot work until your brain has recovered from it's bruising, you will be helping me with other duties. By the end of today you should be able to work." he continued, and I heard him disappear into one of the adjoining rooms. Even then his voice traveled clearly to my ears, making my head hurt. "I am going out to finish my training, when I return I want you up and walking. Watt will be here in a few hours with some concoction to help the recovering process."

I nodded dumbly and almost to myself it seemed as he walked past me to the door. I heard him leave and then was left with blissful silence.

After a moment I took a deep breath and timidly stood up from the bed, against my master's instruction to stay lying down. My head swam a bit but otherwise I was fine. When I looked back at the hole in the wall I realized it was like a makeshift bunk bed. It was probably where I was supposed to sleep. Under the indent in the wall was a small shelf and a drawer. On the shelf my small bag of possessions had been placed, waiting to be unpacked. Honestly, I don't know how I missed that silver hole in the wall amongst so much wood.

Taking a few uneasy steps I moved around the room slowly to re-organize myself. I wasn't sure, but hitting my head like that had probably impaired my memories of the room. I didn't remember seeing a painting on the wall before. A tall alien creature, with a dark green/brown skin, looked out at me. His yellow eyes pierced mine and I almost stumbled back. Even in a painting of his former self, my master looked horrific. But there was something different about the picture. He didn't look angry as much as just disappointed. Sad even. His brow was knit into a V, but his lips were pressed tightly together as if in worry. I knew the painting had to have been created before he became a part of this place. He seemed much more...normal in the painting.

I cocked my head to the side, studying the type of figure he had possessed before turning into a cyborg. It almost looked like... "Fain." I whispered his name almost in awe. This creature, my master, looked like a battle worn, well muscle toned version of the one man who ever claimed to love me. Ironic it was that those same yellow eyes held nothing but contempt for me now.

My heart sank sadly at the thought of my friend. My lover. I wasn't sure if I would ever see him again. He said he would find me, and that we would meet again. But that was also what Mimi had said, and she was dead now.

Crossing the room back to my living arrangements, I picked up my small bag and opened the top up, fishing through it to find the keepsake Fain had given to me before I was taken away. When I brought it out into the light I gasped in surprise. In my hands was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen. A small wooden block, shaved to resemble a bird in flight, was painted black and tied into a necklace with a long piece of leather. Perhapse it was only because the man I loved gave it to me, but I thought it was wonderful. Turning it over in my hands I found a small symbol on the back, etched into the bird and painted over in gold. I couldn't understand it, but I was happy all the same. He had hand carved this bird, and had given it to me. And now it was now my most prized possession.

I quickly wiped away the tears that were forming in my eyes, and I hid the necklace away under the thin soft thing on my bed. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but when I woke up my head was on it. Perhaps it was some sort of medical treatment. I then continued to unpack my last few things. I took the two pictures of my family and of Mimi and her comrades and set them on the small shelf so they were propped up against the back. And I opened the drawer to put my other pants into it. I shoved them inside carelessly, and shut the drawer without much thought. But I paused, hearing something clunk inside.

Curious, because I was sure my clothes wouldn't make such a sound, I opened it up again and peered inside. in the far left corner of the box I saw a brown leather book, perhaps abandoned by one of my master's previous slaves. I reached in to take it out carefully, opening it gently to see its contents.

Inside the leather binding were pages upon pages of words and writing. As I flipped through them I even saw a few pictures... And blood stains. The book was worn and well used. By the looks of the hand writing, the book had been passed from person to person. Some had neat, orderly hand writing, while others looked like they had to write with a pencil in their mouths. It was a lot of writing for such a small book, and there were still pages left in the back.

I crinkled my nose at it slightly, biting my lip in irritation. Sure, it was a treasure to find for sure, but I couldn't even understand half of it. Mimi had only taught me how to read a little, and what I knew didn't seem to help me much.

I set the book back in its hiding place and climbed back up into the cot inside of the wall. Laying my head against the fluffy thing again, I reached my hand underneath it to feel the bird. And for the first time in a long while, I almost smiled. Closing my eyes I let my world turn to darkness again, waiting in sleep for whatever was coming to come.

XXX

"Girl...Hey! Wake up stupid, and drink this."

I cringed at the voice that had somehow wormed its way into my head and I rolled over onto my side, still slightly drowsy. If there hadn't been a firm servo on my shoulder I might have fallen from my perch high above the ground, I mentally thanked the medical droid for that.

Opening my eyes finally, I was bombarded with Watt's scans and probing. I was only faintly aware of him talking as he dragged me out of bed and had me stand on my own two feet. He pushed a glass cylinder of something almost mud brown in my hands and ordered me to drink it, and I did so without much opposition. I expected the concoction to taste foul, but I was pleasantly surprised to find it rather wonderful. I wasn't sure what to call the taste, but it was pretty good.

"Grievous will be back any minute and you haven't shown much sign of improvement." Watt tisked to himself, shaking his head. "Not good, not at all. If we pass by any star system with a trade system you will either be traded, or killed and then replaced."

"Do you have any good news?" I asked, feeling my headache lower in intensity. I normally wasn't so snappy, because lets face it, being a slave wasn't the best position to make snide remarks. But Watt didn't seem to care and I was glad.

"Good news?" the droid paused, almost looking lost in thought. He finally shrugged, shaking his head again. "No, not really. Sorry about that."

I sighed quietly, leaning against the wall in slight exhaustion. "When will my master be here?" I wasn't sure I was ready to face him again soon. He was so rough, so full of hate. It wasn't new to me, but the was he glared at me did make me want to shrivel up and die.

"Soon, so make yourself look busy and able to do anything he may require. Or you might just find yourself with more medical conditions than what you already have." he gave me a look that was almost careless and smug. I don't know what I ever did to him but he didn't seem to like me much. Maybe if I survived long enough we would warm up to each other, but until then...

I sighed again and sat down on the floor with my back against the wall. "Thanks..." I whispered as the droid left me to myself again. I thought he might have paused on his way out of the door, but perhaps it was just my imagination.

I was only left to my musing for a few minutes before I heard the faint sound of heavy footsteps outside of the door. I quickly scrambled to my feet, clasping my hands behind my back with my head bowed respectfully. Honestly, I still wasn't sure how my new master wished for me to act. I just figured it was alway good to be submissive.

"Incompetent-insubordinate-clumsy-Ass hole!" Grievous seethed as he stormed into the room past me. His voice was barely audible over his growl, and it took me a moment to catch on. "Girl!" I flinched when he addressed me, the pain returning to my head. I knew I was in for a night of trouble. Or.. Whatever time of day it was supposed to be. "Get over here!"

"Y-yes sir." I managed to squeak, obeying quickly, almost running to his side. When I chanced a glance up at him I felt a little sick to my stomach. His armor was covered in red blood.

He shoved a rag into my hand. I didn't really see him pick it up but I didn't argue. "Clean this filth off of me before it stains!" he snapped, glaring down at me as a quivered.

"Y-yes-right away." I scrambled off to wet the rag and find a bucket for some water, and when I returned he had set himself down on a chair with his elbow propped on the table and his face in his hand. I don't think he noticed me come back in, because I saw him heave a sigh, almost like he was tired or upset about something. It was a weakness I chose to ignore, and I simply knelt down by his feet and started washing the red away from his leg. He was completely still. He didn't acknowledge me in the slightest. So, I continued my work until I reached his hip juncture. There I paused to take a deep breath and close my eyes. Blood, although I saw it often, always made me feel a little sick.

A quiet noise left my lips before I could stop it, and I saw him twitch. I could almost feel his eyes burning into me now. Instead of waiting for him to scold me, I quickly brought the rag back up to his armor and started to scrub again. He made a small sound of irritation but for now that was all.

When I was finished up to his mask he snatched my wrist in his hand and took the rag away. "That will be all." he growled, passing me to enter the cleansing room. He shut the door and I heard it lock before I let out a long breathy sigh of relief. That one simple task in itself felt like it was going to kill me! I didn't know if I could be so close with him again without throwing up again...

Some time later, and I still hadn't moved, Grievous returned. His mask was cleaned and the expression in his golden eyes was almost less furious. I was almost baffled by how calm he had become. But maybe it was merely something he was pondering was taking up his attention...

**XxGrievousxX**

I didn't know what to do with the girl. She was practically useless to me with the head injuring she received. From the very beginning she had given me nothing but trouble. She despised becoming my slave, got herself bonked on the head, puked on me, and nearly did a second time.

I stopped her from cleaning my mask as I would have done any other time, and she backed off without a question. I supposed that was one upside to her. She was quieter than most of my more recent slaves. She only spoke when I demand her to. And she almost never made eye contact. It was a nice change. For now, she amused me. If she didn't do anything stupid I decided against killing her, for now.

After taking off my mask for a thorough washing, I set it aside and gave myself a long hard stare. Behind my mask, my face was pale and scarred. I didn't used to look like that. I was once quite a handsome man of my people. Seeing myself then, you wouldn't recognize me except maybe by my eyes. But, they weren't so filled with hate back then. I had transformed into something very different entirely.

I didn't actually intend to kill that man in the training room. It had come as an accident in my fit of frustration. Although my new body was nearly invincible, it had its downsides. I couldn't touch a person without completely mutilating them. And all that blood on my armor was disgusting.

With a tired sigh, I slipped my mask back over my face, snapping it into place once again. When I returned outside I found Zeeahlein still kneeling down on the floor where I left her. Her eyes darted up to meet mind for the briefest of moments before she looked back down at the ground. I nodded, pleased with her demeanor. She would make an excellent slave if she kept this up.

* * *

**Wow... Ugh. That's all I have to say.. Ugh.. ;p**

**Please leave a Review! :)**


End file.
